(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panel technologies, and more specifically, to a display apparatus and the combination method thereof.
(B) Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have many advantages such as thin profile, light weight, low power consumption and low radiation, and therefore are widely used in current display applications. An LCD display primarily includes an LCD panel and a back light unit. The back light unit serves as an illumination source to the LCD panel, and the rotations of the liquid crystals are controlled by electrical signals so as to display images.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional display apparatus 10 including a display panel 11, a light guide unit 13 disposed below the display panel 11, a diffusion sheet 14 and a prism sheet 15 between the light guide unit 13 and the display panel 11, a reflection sheet 16 disposed below the light guide unit 13, and a back bezel 17. The light guide unit 13 evenly transmits light to the diffusion sheet 14, and the diffusion sheet 14 further scatters the light to provide evenly diffused light to the display panel 11. The prism sheet 15 is configured to increase brightness of the display apparatus 10 and modulate the level of light intensity, so as to obtain even light intensity distribution. The reflection sheet 16 reflects the light from the bottom of the light guide unit 13 back to the light guide unit 13, so as to increase the light utilization rate.
The display panel 11, the diffusion sheet 14, the prism sheet 15, the light guide unit 13 and the reflection sheet 16 are stacked as a laminate, and are fixed by the back bezel 17. The back bezel 17 encompasses the bottom and sides of the laminate, and bends and extends inwards at top. The extended portions are equivalent to the side frame. However, the inward extension portions of the back bezel 17 are not advantageous to meeting the current trend of narrowing the side frames.
As the portable mobile apparatus advances, in order to meet demands of artistic appearance and miniature size, the side frames of the display panel need to be narrowed. For medium and small display panels, the above assembly method is not suitable for narrowing the side frames and cannot provide sufficient combination strength. Therefore, there is a demand to narrow the side frames and sustain the combination strength when the side frames are narrowed.